Danger
by BloodyKissFarewell
Summary: Luffy finally gets the chance to live a semi-normal life, which means attending high school, making friends and falling in love. She couldn't be more excited. Unfortunately, it's hard to keep a life like that balanced when you are a highly wanted criminal. Fem!Luffy, ZoLu, High School, Mafia AU


**_CHAPTER 1_**

It was a calm night, something rather unusual in the ever so busy town. The waning crescent moon was bright in the sky, and even a few stars peaked out of the darkness. This, and a barely flickering headlight was all that lit his way down the street. Occasionally, a car would drive by, illuminating the street a tiny bit more, blinding him along with it. He had actually expected it to be a bit louder. He was in the downtown area, after all, and more often than not a fight would break out in the night.

He didn't care much for this route, but it was convenient and people generally left him alone. It wasn't as though he was an easy target, and it was obvious that he could easily take on an idiotic drunk.

Ten more minutes to go and he would be home in his bed and asleep - thank god. These late nights were going to be the death of him, and were surely the reason behind his bad grades. But in all honesty, he couldn't bring himself to give a fuck.

"Hey! Get back here!"

The shout came from somewhere behind him, but the green haired teen didn't bother look. It was best to keep your head down and ignore it. The shout was followed by what was obviously a punch, a sickening crunch as if a bone had broken, and a thump, the sound of a person falling over, he only ducked his head and shrunk into the shadows that the street had to offer.

"Bitch! A girl oughta learn 'er place!" Another man yelled, only to receive what seemed like the same treatment as the first man. Whoever was running away started up again, fleeing the shouting men. The frantic footsteps grew louder and louder.

It was at this point that Zoro grew curious. He couldn't help it. He turned around, only to see a girl hurtling towards him, five men on her trail. She had a determined, fiery look in her eyes, as if she hadn't the slightest doubt that she could escape these guys. Or fight them, although he doubted a girl of her stature could take on the men.

She came to a screeching halt, only a few feet from Zoro, but the shadows hid him well.

"Damn!" She cursed under her breath, swinging around to find see the men who quickly advanced on her. "They never give up."

At first glance, five against one seemed awfully unfair, but to his utmost surprise, the girl seemed alright - more that alright, on her on. Already, two more men had joined the others thanks to a flurry of well aimed punches. It was only when one man remained standing that she stopped her assault and pulled away breathing hard. Even on the darkened street, Zoro could see the blood on her fist. Whether it belonged to her, or those who she had just pummeled, he did not know.

"You guys don't know when to give up!" The girl announced, sounding as though the thought was rather amusing to her. She stuck her tongue out at the man, who just glared at her in return. He had a threatening demeanor with a scar that ran across his face.

His next words sounded as if he were talking to a young child who did not understanding something, and her face fell into a scowl. "You're already weak, and you've lost to much blood. Just come with us-!"

"I've been running since I could walk, and nothing's going to change that. I could bleed out before I listen to anything you have to say, old man!" She scoffed angrily.

Zoro knew he should not be standing and watching this, but instead running as far away as possible. But it seemed almost impossible to tear his eyes away, and he was almost sure that he would be unable to get away without making sound at this point.

"Foolish child," The man spat, any short-lived type of patience he had vanishing. His hand moved for the inside of his coat, and Zoro somehow saw the flash of silver before she did.

"Oi! Get out of the way!" Disregarding any precautions he _should_ have taken, Zoro jumped forward and tugged the girl aside in a swift movement.

The bullet tore through the air, almost missing the black haired girl. It got her in the side, tearing her shirt and skin. Instantly, blood began to pour out of the wound, and she collapsed onto the sidewalk, grasping her side. The blood spilt passed through her fingers, pooling on the pavement.

"Tsk..." The man made a move to reload his gun, but Zoro launched forward. Perhaps it was out of pure shock - for the man couldn't have expected it - that he was able to disarm him, but nonetheless, Zoro was happy he didn't end up shot.

"Get out of my way, you fool," The man growled, hoping stalking forwards, only stopping when he heard the click of a gun. "You really shouldn't have gotten involved, kid."

Zoro glanced back at Luffy, who was obviously fighting to remain conscious, then back to the man. "I don't think it's proper to pick on young ladies."

"There are exceptions," the man said, his eyes following Zoro's. "Look, drop the gun, walk away and we'll forget this happened."

"I really should," Zoro muttered. "But I don't think I will."

The man's face contorted into one of rage, and he threw himself forward, toward Zoro. Zoro jumped at the sudden attack, but his reflexes were oddly fast, and he brought the gun down on the man's head. Instantly, the man slumped to the ground. Zoro just scowled and dropped the gun, turning to the girl that was struggling to stand behind him.

Zoro helped her to her feet, but she just sagged against him. The teen just sighed, and attempted to lift her into her arms. She was fairly light, but that may have been due to the amount of blood she had lost. Aware that the man was still conscious behind him, he made to escape the scene as quickly as possible. "We need to get you to a hospital."

Her eyes widened, and with what seemed to be the last of her rapidly fading strength, she pushed against his chest. Her hands covered his shirt with blood, but he didn't pay it any attention.

"No hospital! I can't - I won't go to the hospital!" She coughed out, the words obviously very difficult to form. "I'd be better off back there with him!"

Zoro was at a loss with what exactly to do. By this point, she had lost far too much blood, the injuries covering her head to toe. No hospital? What could he possibly do for her without the help of a doctor? At this rate she would probably bleed out in the next hour. "What that's crazy. You need-!"

"Please."

* * *

Usually, when the ever so persistently annoying sound of his alarm clock bellowed through his house, Zoro would simply smash the thing until it shut up, or otherwise ignore it all together. However, when the rude noise harassed his ears today, the teen jolted up with a start. A quick, well aimed slap on the digital clock sent it to snooze, and he groggily sat up. That was, until the events of last night came rushing back at him.

With a sudden awareness that was extremely rare at this time in the morning, Zoro rose to his feet and looked around to his room. His eyes landed on his discarded clothing from the night before, darkened with dry blood. He groaned loudly, ignoring the ruined clothing and instead moving for the door.

He checked the living room first, only to find... nothing. Where he expected a severely injured young woman to be passed out on his couch, he found empty space. The room was even void of blood, something that should be impossible after how much she had lost yesterday. Her wounds couldn't possibly had healed during the walk between the darkened street and his apartment, could they?

The bathroom was another story completely. The first aid kid had been dug out of the cabinet in an obvious hurry - that had been his doing though - and there was blood on the floor. That could be easily be cleaned later. He closed the First Aid kit that now lacked most of or its original contents and placed it back in the cabinet.

"... shouldn't even be able to walk with those wounds," he muttered to himself as he proceeded to check the rest of his apartment. It was to no avail, the mysterious girl having had mysteriously disappeared over night. Not that it mattered- he shouldn't even care. After all, it was just some random girl, that he would be smart to have nothing to do with.

He was making way for her room, hoping to catch at least a few more Z's, when a slip of paper caught his eye. It was a note.

_Sorry for the trouble. Thanks for the help._

The note was short, the writing was messy, and the signature was completely illegible. Zoro just shook his head and left the note as it was. It wasn't as if he would be seeing her again anytime soon. He continued to make his way to the bedroom, falling onto the bed without a second thought. Who cared if he were late for school again...

RIIIING

Zoro swore loudly, his fist coming down on the alarm clock mercilessly. The sound died instantly, but he sat up anyway. There was no way he was getting back to sleep now.

* * *

Having nothing better to do (and yes, that was sarcasm), Zoro ended up getting ready for school. He couldn't remember the last time he had been to his first period, and judging by the looks he received, no one else could either. Nevertheless, it was somewhat entertaining to see the looks of shock on their faces. It grew old quickly though, and he sent them running with a glare. It effectively kept the other students from entering his person radius, or even glancing at him.

The bell rang through the classroom, and the students hastily found their seats - all of which were a decent distance away from Zoro. He grumbled something to himself, wondering why he had bothered coming to school at all.

"Good morning, everyone," The teacher greeted the class as she entered the room, and the rowdy students were instantly silenced. "Roronoa. Nice to see that you decided to join us for once."

Zoro rolled his eyes and didn't respond. Ms. Nico wasn't the worst teacher around, but none of them were particularly good in his mind. He tuned her voice out as she made a few announcements, but was rudely brought back to earth by the last one.

"Today, we will be welcoming a new student."

He wasn't the only one who perked up at that. Around the room, most student had turned their attention to the smiling teacher at the front of the classroom. New students were always interesting at Grand Line High.

"Up until now, she had only ever been homeschooled so I expect you to welcome her." Yeah, right. Grand Line students weren't exactly know for their open armed kindness. The fact that she had never been to school before only made it worse.

There was a knock on the door. Without waiting, the door swung open to reveal who could only be new student. She wore a small smile as she entered the classroom, though seemed strangely confident for a kid who had never even been to school before.

"This is Monkey D. Luffy," Ms. Nico introduced the teen, whose smile grew. She wore only a light red sweater, a pair of faded blue jeans, and had a straw hat dangling from around her neck. Her short black hair was a windblown mess on her head, but it only made her look cuter.

Zoro's eyes widened as he stared at the girl. Without a doubt, it was the girl he had met last night. It was a miracle she was alive, let alone walking and coming to school. He tried to shrink back as her eyes scanned the classroom, but she found him, and worse yet, she recognized him. Her eyes lit up when she spied him in the farthest back corner of the room.

"Luffy, take a seat anywhere you would like."

Luffy nodded, and began her journey towards the back of the classroom. She was limping slightly, something he hadn't noticed upon her entering the classroom, and she had a small, healed scar beneath her eye that he had not seen the night before. If she felt pain, she did not show it outside of her slight limp, and her clothes hid anything that may have hinted the slightest injury.

A few of the boys wolf whistled, calling out to her to join them, while others jokingly (or not so jokingly) pushed their friends from their seats to make room for her. It was, to everyone's surprise, that she plopped down next to Zoro.

She grinned, he grimaced in return.

"I'm Luffy, nice ta meet you!"

"Zoro."

With that said, the class fell into silence and History class began.

**I had this posted on another account and then I decided "Fuck this why do I need two accounts". I have improved my writing so I felt the need to rewrite it before posting it on here... Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Please tell me what you think and anything I could improve on. If my characters are OOC please let me know!**


End file.
